Princess Mononoke and Cardcaptor Sakura
by 95darkmagician
Summary: Sequel to my first story. Ashitaka, San and Kaya must battle the evil assassin, Cargo, again and this time he has a powerful sorcerer working with him. Throw in Sakura, Syaoran and the Sakura Cards and things get very difficult. What is the assassin's real plan and why does he enjoy torturing our heroes. Rated for violence, some brief uses of strong language, and binge drinking R
1. Chapter 1: Cargo's Return

I do not own Princess Mononoke, Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the animes referenced in this story.

Princess Mononoke and Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter 1: Cargo's Return

The sun shone brightly in the sky as Ashitaka made his way through the forest, riding his trusted elk, Yakul. Almost one month had passed since Lord Asano's defeat.

The night after the celebration, Ashitaka had asked San to be his mate, an offer she of course accepted. He smiled as he remembered the night of passion they'd shared. The only down side had been that the following few days were dominated by Kaya's teasing. Although he did admit, some of the innuendoes had been pretty funny.

"Hey, brother," called a voice.

Ashitaka looked over his shoulder to see Kaya darting towards him, her purple cape flapping in the wind. In her right hand she clasped a wooden sword. "Hey there, sister," he called.

"How were things in Iron Town," she asked, whilst stroking Yakul, who responded by nuzzling her neck.

"The usual," he replied.

Kaya laughed, "Brother, I keep telling you, I've only been to Iron Town once. I don't know what "The usual" is."

"Oh, well everyone seemed fine and…" he paused when Kaya suddenly jerked her head and started looking in virtually every possible direction. "Is something wrong" he asked, wondering if she had sensed Cargo's presence.

"No, everything's fine. Just let me listen."

'To what?' he thought to himself. The answer came a few moments later. San sprang out from behind a bush, swinging her wooden blade, which missed Kaya by the skin of her teeth.

To Ashitaka's relief, he saw that the two girls were using wooden swords whilst practising. They had originally been using there regular weapons, but had switched to non-lethal objects at Ashitaka's insistence. Both, however, had stated that it took most of the fun out of the game.

"You almost got me that time," Kaya smirked.

"Well you shouldn't let yourself get distracted," San smirked back.

The statement made Kaya giggle. "I'd say Ashitaka's more of a distraction to you, _little wolf girl_."

"Oh you are dead," laughed San.

"You'll have to catch me first," replied Kaya before turning and sprinting into the forest with San in hot pursuit.

Ashitaka watched them go and gave an anime-style mushroom sigh. "Those two," he muttered and was about to continue on his way to the den when he heard what seemed to be someone crying out in pain. He immediately dismounted Yakul and ran in the same direction the two girls had gone, hesitating only to tell his elk to continue to the den.

He soon found the source of the scream. Kaya was kneeling on the ground clutching her right arm, but he couldn't see her face due to her hat blocking his view. "What happened?" he asked.

"I… I'm not sure," San replied, a look of bewilderment on her face, "She just suddenly keeled over. I didn't see her get hit of anything."

Ashitaka noticed for the first time that Kaya's right arm was completely covered by bandages. He knelt down next to her and gently said, "Sister, let me see your wound."

"No!" Kaya snapped, pulling her arm away from his reach. "It's just sore."

"Kaya, I order you to show me your arm," Said Ashitaka more firmly.

"No really, its fine."

"Kaya, do you really think I haven't noticed that you keep covering more and more of your arm. An ordinary wound doesn't spread that way. Now show me what's wrong with your arm or I'll…" He stopped as Kaya finally pushed her straw hat away from her face, to reveal her bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"I'm… I'm so sorry brother. I… I should have told you, but I just couldn't." Having said this she tore off the bandage that covered her arm.

The look of shock that appeared on Ashitaka and San's faces was almost indescribable as their eyes fell on the red and black mark of the demon's curse. "But how," said Ashitaka in disbelief.

"When the demon attacked on the day of the invasion, I… I cut through the demon worms but one… one fell onto my arm." Kaya managed to choke. "I know… I should have told you, but… there's no cure now… the forest spirit's gone. I just… didn't want it hanging over us and I hoped we could enjoy our last few months… together." She then let her tears fall, and began to quietly sob. Ashitaka wasn't sure what to say. So he didn't say anything and just pulled his sister into a comforting embrace.

"How very touching," said a sarcastic voice. The three tensed and slowly turned to see who had spoken, but they already knew. Who could forget his sickening voice? The green haired assassin smiled at them. "Did you miss me?" Cargo asked.

"But… How did…" San stuttered, unable to comprehend how Cargo managed to get so close without her hearing.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought a few friends to our little reunion," Cargo sneered. At that moment ten of Asano's samurai emerged from behind the trees, along with a cloaked, white haired man, who clutched a staff with a black orb attached to the tip. He also wore a necklace that had what appeared to be a white emerald on it.

"That was a nice trick you pulled on us last time," said one of the samurai, "But it won't work this time."

His words, however, did not reach Kaya's ears. Her sadness from a moment ago was being replaced by hatred for the green haired man, fuelled by the demon's curse. She drew her sword and stepped forwards. "Cargo, I swear, you will pay for all the suffering you caused Cress" she screamed.

San and Ashitaka were both startled by the sudden change in Kaya's state. "Kaya don't let your anger get the better of you" said Ashitaka soothingly.

"You don't understand Ashitaka," Kaya yelled, "There were a few things Lady Eboshi never told us about Cress. The day I met him by the pool of the forest spirit he told me that along with the rest of his family, he also lost his five day old daughter. And that's the real reason he wanted revenge on San."

"What?" San yelled, her eyes widening. "No, I swear, I would never…"

Shaking her head, Kay continued. "I know you're innocent. You see I worked it out. Cress was so blinded by his anger that he just didn't consider that anyone who happened to be there that day could have plunged a blade into his daughter." Then in a rather disturbingly calm voice she said, "And that is precisely what you did, isn't it Cargo."

Cargo looked at her for a second, and then began to roar with laughter. "So you managed to work it out. May I ask what gave it away?"

"First of all, I doubt there are many other humans that would murder a baby lying in the arms of their unconscious father," Kaya yelled, desperately trying to control her rage. "But what really allowed me to figure it out was what you said to Cress when you killed him." She continued in a deeper more sinister voice to try and sound like Cargo. "'If you knew what I'd done in the past, you wouldn't have considered asking me for anything,'" and returning to her normal voice, "You didn't mean he'd be scared, did you. If Cress had known what really happened, he'd have wanted revenge on you!"

Beginning to laugh again, Cargo respond simply with the words, "I was wondering if anyone had noticed that clue I gave."

Even the samurai seemed a bit uneasy after the revelation that Cargo had killed a baby girl. A few were even wondering if his next order would be 'either die to them or die to me.' The only person he didn't seem at all shaken was the white haired man, who just stood silently next to Cargo.

"You insane bastard," said Ashitaka, "Why would you kill a child?"

"Because it's fun," Cargo answered sadistically.

Ashitaka had to grab Kaya's arm to stop her from attacking Cargo there and then. "Let me go," she hissed.

"Kaya don't be a fool, he'll kill you," the Emishi prince hissed back.

"I have my demon strength."

"It won't be enough and you know it. He's just too fast."

Gesturing to the ten samurai, Cargo barked, "I didn't come here to talk. Kill them."

"But sir," one of the samurai said timidly, "They are supposed to be very skilled, and one has demon strength. I don't think we could handle that."

Cargo snorted, "Well that seems to be not my problem. Either die to them or die to me."

The samurai looked at each other and, realising they had little choice, advanced on Ashitaka, San and Kaya. There's no real point in describing the battle, except for the fact that it didn't last long. The three made short work of nine of the samurai. The remaining soldier dropped his sword and backed away in terror. "Coward," sneered Cargo, as he sliced off the samurai's head. He then turned back to his enemy, an evil smile forming on his lips. "I must admit I'm impressed. I don't think I've ever seen anyone improve so much in such a short time."

"We weren't sitting around all day just waiting for you to return," San yelled, "We've all be training non-stop."

"Yeah, and I haven't even begun to use my demon strength," Kaya added, "Truth is I'm only getting warmed up."

"Well if that's the case, then I suppose I'd better cool you down," Scoffed the mad assassin. He glanced at the cloaked man. "Thiazzi, show them your power," he ordered. Thiazzi nodded. Without saying a word, he raised his hand and the black orb on his staff began to glow.

At first nothing seemed to happen. Ashitaka, San and Kaya just looked at each other in confusion. Then suddenly Kaya's eyes widened and she fell on her knees clutching her cursed arm. "What's wrong" asked Ashitaka, unable to hide the panic in his voice. He glanced Thiazzi, wondering what this man was doing to cause his sister pain.

"I… I don't know," breathed Kaya through gritted teeth. "It… it burns."

"Hey look," San gasped, pointing at the curse mark.

"Am I not merciful" sniggered Cargo. Much to their astonishment, the mark was disappearing. When the mark had completely vanished, the black orb instantly stopped glowing, so it didn't take a genius to work out that Thiazzi was the one responsible.

"Well, when all this is over, at least I'll have something to thank Cargo for," Kaya muttered.

With a chuckle Cargo replied, "I should be honest, and tell you I only removed the demon curse to insure it didn't kill you before I got the chance."

The three glared at Cargo. "I'm not one to run away," San began, backing away slowly, "But I'm not one for suicide either."

"For once we agree on something," said Kaya. The two princesses looked at Ashitaka, who nodded, and they turned and darted away into the forest. They were fully aware that any confrontation with Cargo would end in defeat.

"Should I stop them, Cargo," asked Thiazzi.

Watching his enemy flee, Cargo smiled. "No, we will deal with them soon enough." Then yelled at the top of his lungs, "Let the cowards run!"

A silence followed, with the two men just standing in the forest, not saying a word. "What are your orders," said Thiazzi, finally breaking the silence, he spoke with virtually no emotion.

"Father, you disappoint me. With all your magic and knowing me for so long, you still haven't realised that my next move is always the most fun."

"You and I have different opinions of the definition of fun, my son," replied Thiazzi, frowning. "But I assume then you want me to summon the Clow Cards, correct."

Cargo nodded, "Of course."

"Just remember, you _cannot_ kill the cardcaptors. If you plan on using the Clow Cards we will need them alive."

A flicker of irritation went across Cargo's usually expressionless face. "What a shame, I was looking forward to slaughtering them, but oh well. It shouldn't take me long to find a way to use the Clow Cards myself, so I can wait a little while before killing them."

Thiazzi shook his head at his demented son, but nonetheless obeyed the order. He raised his hand and began to mutter under his breath. The white crystal that hung around his neck as well as the black orb, started to glow.

"Finally," laughed Cargo, "The Clow Cards will belong to me!"

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Sakura and Syaoran

Princess Mononoke and Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter 2: Enter Sakura and Syaoran

_-Present Day-_

Syaoran Li slowly made his way through the park after another boring day at school, his thoughts drifting to a certain auburn haired girl. 'Green,' he thought, looking at the trees that surrounded him, 'just like the colour of her eyes,' then added under his breath, "although nowhere near as beautiful."

He was snapped back to reality by a soft giggle, coming from behind some bushes. The twelve year old frowned and moved quietly through the bush to find out what was so amusing. It probably won't surprise you to hear that the person he found was the emerald eyed girl that had been occupying his thoughts, Sakura Kinomoto. She had her back to him, so didn't notice his presence immediately; her attention seemed focused on the two Sakura Cards she was holding.

"Well, this should be good," said Sakura to herself quietly, but loud enough for Syaoran to hear, which was unfortunate considering what she said next. "I'll use the mirror card to make a copy of myself and have her speak to Syaoran." The statement made Syaoran frown for a second time, he had a feeling he knew what was coming. "And then I'll use the water card to drench them both." She laughed, "He couldn't possible suspect I was responsible if I'm standing right next to him. Brilliant!"

"Unless Syaoran's standing right behind you" smirked Syaoran, making her jump.

Sakura slowly turned to face him, "Unless Syaoran's standing right behind me," she repeated, pretending to look terrified.

"Now, now, Sakura," smiled Syaoran, mischievously, as he walked forwards and gently took hold of her wrists.

"Oh no, Syaoran," Sakura giggled, putting on a 'please don't hurt me' look. "You wouldn't harm dear, little Sakura, now would you," she said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Syaoran felt his cheeks starting to redden upon seeing the look of pure innocence on Sakura's beautiful face, (that's certainly how he would describe her). "Well, at least tell me why 'dear, little Sakura' would try to pull a prank like that" he said as he tried to regain his composure, but to his surprise Sakura's expression suddenly became very serious.

"Because you won't tell me who you're in love with," she yelled trying to sound angry, but only Syaoran could fail to notice the sadness in her tone.

"Not this again. I told you, that's private," Syaoran sighed. 'Why does she even care?' he thought to himself. Anyone who knew both him and Sakura could easily answer that question for him, well, except maybe his annoying cousin, Meiling.

"Oh please, tell me," Sakura begged sweetly, "I won't breathe a word to anyone, I swear."

'That's not the problem,' Syaoran thought. Unfortunately for him, Sakura gave him the most adorable puppy dog look with her sparkling emerald eyes, which was perfectly rehearsed I might add. He was helpless to resist that look.

"Alright," Syaoran sighed in defeat, "if you really want to know. The girl… I love… is…"

"Hey, what the?" gasped Sakura, as a bright blue light appeared all of a sudden beneath their feet.

"What on earth are you doing," Syaoran yelled, blushing madly when he finally remembered to release Sakura's wrists and stepped back in alarm.

"Me?" cried Sakura, "I'm not doing anything, I thought…" But before she could finish, they both found themselves face down in the dirt. Neither had any idea what had happened.

Cargo stared at the twelve year olds in disbelief. "You can't be serious," he roared at his father, "They are the Cardcaptors, two kids?"

With a shrug, Thiazzi replied, "It would seem so. I cast a spell to bring forth the Cardcaptors, so it would stand to reason that whoever appears next, are the Cardcaptors."

"Well then, this will be even easier than I thought." chuckled Cargo, and drew his sword.

Dusting themselves off, Sakura and Syaoran got to their feet. "Huh, where are we?" she asked no one in particular, as she noticed that they were, obviously, no longer in the local park.

"A better question might be: when are we?" replied Syaoran, noticing the "outdated" clothing and weapons Cargo and Thiazzi had.

"Hey," Sakura called to the green haired boy, "Where is this place." With a smirk, Cargo slowly began to walk towards them, a murderous expression on his face.

"Who cares, just get us out of here," yelled Syaoran, not taking his eyes off Cargo's sharp blade for an instant.

"Huh? Oh sure," said Sakura, taking out her star key and began her chant. "Key that hides the power of the stars; show your true form before me. I Sakura command you under our contract; release!"

While his father watched in astonishment, Cargo laughed, "So the little girl really can use magic. Ha ha, I'm going to enjoy this!" though his words seemed to be a hollow threat as he made no effort to stop Sakura using the Sakura Cards.

The key, which had now become Sakura's staff, landed in her right hand, and in her left hand she now held a card, which she seemed to have retrieved from nowhere.

"Fly, release and dispel," Sakura cried. The Fly card glowed, then vanished and was replaced by two white wings that materialised on Sakura back.

Syaoran's cheeks started to heat up again as the words, "Now she really does look like an angel," went through his head. The blush intensified when Sakura quickly moved behind him and put her arms around his waist. "Hold on," she whispered, and they both flew into the air.

"Going somewhere?" Sneered Thiazzi coldly, and snapped his fingers. Then, just as quickly as they had appeared, Sakura's wings vanished.

Turning her head, Sakura gasped, "What happened to my wings?" Moments later, the two Cardcaptors found themselves falling back to Earth, Sakura screaming in horror.

"God of wind, come to my aid," yelled Syaoran, pulling out an element card. He used it to generate a current of wind, which cushioned their landing. I would, however, be lying if I said that was enough to prevent the fall from being painful.

'So they have magic other than the clow cards,' Cargo mused, 'this may prove to be a bit more amusing than I thought.'

But despite the protests from her joints, Sakura was on her feet again immediately. "Windy, release and dis…"

"Not so fast," interrupted Cargo. In the blink of an eye he was upon them, grabbing Syaoran by his hair and his blade pointing at the boy's throat. "Summon the Clow card and he dies," Cargo hissed menacingly.

The girl gave a small gasp of terror. "Let him go," she begged.

"Do as we say and no harm will come to him," said Thiazzi, walking forwards. But in his head he added, 'for now.'

With a small grunt of pain, Syaoran cried, "Don't listen to them Sakura, just get out of here."

Laughing, Cargo yanked on Syaoran's hair, while Sakura rapidly shook her head. "Come now," Thiazzi scoffed, "I've already demonstrated that I can stop the Clow Cards…"

"Sakura Cards."

"What?"

"There called Sakura cards now," Sakura explained, sounded far calmer than she really was.

"Whatever. And I assure you that no one can escape my son on foot."

"But don't let that stop you from trying, little girl," laughed Cargo.

Sakura, however, didn't move, how could she? "I won't abandon you with them Syaoran," she whispered.

"How very touching," scoffed Cargo, his voice dripping with sarcasm, echoing the words he used when he saw Ashitaka and Kaya earlier.

With one hand outstretched, Thiazzi ordered Sakura to "hand over every Cl… Sakura card." She, very reluctantly, obeyed.

"What are you…?" Syaoran began, but shut his mouth when Cargo pulled his hair.

Thiazzi counted the Sakura cards, and every now and again tapped one of them. "They're all here, all fifty-two of them. Including the three you need, my son," Thiazzi announced.

It was infuriating; Thiazzi had tapped three of the cards, so obviously they were the cards Cargo "needed." But the cardcaptors had both been just a little too far away to see _which_ three. I should point out, that this was probably intentional.

"Good, then it is time to bring the two princesses here," Cargo stated clearly enjoying himself.

"What about the prince?"

"Just make sure he's too far away to cause any trouble. I want to see his face when he finds his lover and his sister murdered," said Cargo with glee.

Thiazzi smiled, "You're absolutely merciless, and I take great joy knowing that I was the one who made you like this." He then began to mutter a spell.

* * *

Ashitaka and San sat patiently on a fallen tree trunk, waiting for Kaya to return. Once they had felt they were a safe distance from Cargo, which truthfully wasn't possible, Ashitaka insisted that Kaya made sure that the demon's curse was completely gone. But due to the areas of her body where the curse had spread, this task required the young princess to be alone.

Soon Kaya emerged from behind a tree as she finished retying her cape, smiling her beautiful smile. "It's completely vanished, not a trace left."

The revelation made her brother smile in relief. "I'm glad" A pause. "Any suggestions on what our next move should be?"

He completely walked into this. Afterwards he would admit that he should have seen Kaya's response coming. "Well San and I could face Cargo alone, while you and the wolves round up the kodama."

The irritation appeared very prominently on Ashitaka's face. "Kaya, I only stopped you from facing Cargo with us because I wanted you to be safe. Why can't you understand that?"

"And why can't _you_ understand that that's not what _I_ wanted," yelled the Emishi princess. San watched in amusement. This wasn't the first time the siblings had argued since the day Iron Town had been reclaimed, but the argument always ended in the same way. Being forced to leave her brother's side at such an important and dangerous time had clearly affected Kaya, and the two had often quarrelled about the prince being overprotective of her. This was, however, the first time they had directly referenced the battle with Asano.

"Kaya, I just don't want to lose you again," said Ashitaka sincerely.

"And can't you realise that _I_ don't want to lose _you_?" shouted Kaya. "When you left our home I… I wept; I gave you my crystal dagger. Wasn't that enough to make you realise I didn't want you to go?"

"I had to leave Kaya," said Ashitaka, speaking more calmly now. "I would have died if I'd stayed. The only way we could have stayed together was if you had come with me that day."

"Why do you think I came to see you," Kaya chocked, tears falling from her eyes. "I… I didn't plan to just give you my dagger, I hoped you'd let me come."

"What?!" exclaimed Ashitaka. This was news to him. "Then why didn't you ask?"

"I thought you'd say no" she sobbed.

Her brother stared at her. "I wanted you to come with me more than anything."

"Then why didn't you ask me," blubbered Kaya, tears still flowing freely.

"I was afraid you would say no. I thought it would hurt too much."

Now Kaya stared at him. "I think I could have coped!" she gasped.

Laughing slightly as he and his sister embraced, he whispered, "Not you. I thought it would hurt me too much."

'Yep,' thought San, 'Their arguments end the same every time.' Suddenly her eyes widened in shock. "What the hell is that?"

"What?" asked Kaya and Ashitaka in unison, but they didn't need an answer. They saw the unearthly black mist forming around their feet instantly. In moments it had completely surrounded them to the point that it was impossible see anything. Then in a spit second it faded to nothingness. Sadly, it wasn't the only thing that had disappeared.

"Where's Ashitaka," cried San. The sound of Kaya drawing her sword was enough to tell the princess of the forest that the mist had not just removed people. In fact, it would be obvious to anyone who looked for more than a moment that they weren't even in the same part of the forest anymore. She turned to look at what Kaya had noticed and paled when she saw Cargo along with Thiazzi and two children she had never seen before.

Her horror at seeing the green haired assassin was great, but it was nothing compared to the horror brought on by what Kaya yelled next, "Cargo, I challenge you to a one on one duel!"

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3 San and Kaya versus the Sakura

Princess Mononoke and Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter 3: San and Kaya versus the Sakura Cards

San blinked, unable to comprehend what she had just heard her friend say. "Kaya have you gone mad."

"Almost certainly," she replied, without any emotion in her voice. Her eyes were fixed on Cargo, barely noticing the boy whose hair he gripped.

"He'll kill you if you face him alone. In fact, he'd kill you if we faced him together," San yelled, desperately trying to bring her friend to her senses, but Kaya ignored her. The young princess was managing to maintain her composure, but the anger that burned in her eyes was unmistakable.

With a snigger, Cargo began to taunt her, "Where did this bravery come from? Just a short while ago you ran away from me, like a little coward."

"Kaya, could you please just…" San began.

"Shut up!" screamed Kaya, unlike San, letting her hatred for Cargo take control.

"But he'll slaughter you," San yelled back. The image of the green haired assassin cutting down Kaya was already forming in her head.

"One hundred percent corrected," added Cargo, a murderous glint in his eye.

"At least…" Kaya started, this time more calmly, "At least this way no one else has to get hurt." Those words allowed San to understand what had caused Kaya's sudden change in mood.

"Getting yourself killed won't help your brother in any shape or form."

"Oh, so that's what this is about," cackled Cargo. In the month he had been gone, he appeared to have lost some of the little sanity he had left. "You think that your brother will get himself killed trying to protect you, so you want to face me when he's not around."

Gulping, Kaya nodded. She was beginning to regain control of her emotions, and now realized that a one on one duel with Cargo might not be such a good idea. "Yeah, that's basically the plan." She then raised her sword, "so do you accept?"

The reply was short and simple, "no."

Kaya and San stared at him, "What?" they said in unison.

"Oh please, fighting a little princess like you is hardly worth my time." Cargo mocked. He turned his attention to Thiazzi and Sakura, who had remained silent the entire time; Thiazzi out of respect and Sakura out of fear. "Return the Sakura Cards," ordered Cargo. His father handed back the deck without a word. Sakura glanced at the cards, wondering if her magic was faster than Cargo's blade. "Now summon the Fight Card, and have it destroy them."

"What?" gasped Sakura; "you can't make me do that!"

"Obey my orders or the boy will die." sneered Cargo, raising his sword so it was pressed against the front of Syaoran's throat.

Syaoran went very still, not daring to move. "Sakura please, just get out of here," he breathed.

Shaking her head, Sakura reluctantly yelled, "Fight card, release and dispel." The card in her hand glowed and then transformed into its true form.

"Wait, are you saying the Clow cards are real," San gasped, not believing her eyes.

"Well, this certainly isn't a fairy tale," replied Cargo.

Kaya on the other hand, was looking at the Clow/Sakura card with amusement. "I don't want to sound like I'm complaining, but is she it?" she asked, pointing at the Fight card.

"What do you mean," said Syaoran, before Cargo yanked on his hair to shut him up.

"Well legend said that the Clow cards or Sakura cards, whatever the name is, are the ultimate power, so I was expecting a little more than a girl barely older than I am, with a weird outfit and blue skin," the young princess explained, looking at the girl the card had turned into.

"Don't be fooled by her appearance," said Sakura, "Her combat skills are legendary."

"You say that now, but I bet you've never seen anyone who moves as fast as I do," Kaya replied in what sounded almost like a bragging tone and sheathed her sword. "I'll take her on by myself."

"Don't get cocky," smirked San.

"I'm not cocky, I'm confident," Kaya stated, rolling her eyes.

Without warning the Fight card darted at Kaya, her fists raised. Sakura closed her eyes not wanting to see her magic bring harm to someone, even if they were 'cocky'/'confident.' In reality she had nothing to fear, at least not yet. Kaya avoided all the punches and kicks the Fight card threw at her without even breaking a sweat. "Oh come on, is that really all you've got, weren't your skills supposed to be legendary?" she laughed, as she continued to dodge or block the blue girls attacks with ease, while slowly retreating backwards, much to the Fight cards irritation.

"You can't win just by defending, Kaya," San warned.

"Well of course I have a plan," Kaya responded, "What do you think I am? Thick?"

"You do not want me to answer that," smiled San mischievously.

"Oh Haha," chuckled Kaya as the Fight card backed her up against a tree. With a smile of satisfaction she launched one last punch using all her strength. 'Right into my hands,' thought Kaya, moving her head to one side. The blue girl's eyes widened upon seeing her fist smashing into the bark, splinters piercing her hand. For one second she was paralysed with shock. One second was all the Emishi princess needed to duck behind her and cut through her gut. The Fight card opened her mouth in a silent cry of pain, before reverting back to card form and returning to Sakura.

"She beat the Fight card, effortlessly," Sakura gasped.

"Whoever said women couldn't fight must never have seen them," added Syaoran, who, despite his pain, also looked stunned.

"Come now," smirked Thiazzi, "That wasn't half bad."

"You're right father; it seems I didn't see the full extent of her new skill early" cackled Cargo.

"I told you, I was only getting warmed up," said Kaya calmly, but in truth her heart was hammering. "Now tell me where my brother is."

"Ashitaka!" cried San, "I almost forgot."

"The only thing he needs to worry about is suffering a mental break down when he finds your corpses," spat Cargo, laughing like a mad man. In fact there was no 'like' about it. "Give them a taste of the Power cards power."

Sakura's petite hand went white as she gripped her staff tightly, drawing the next card. "Power card, release and dispel."

San and Kaya anime style sweat dropped. "She looks even more pathetic than the Fight card," scoffed San, staring at the little girl with pink skin who had appeared.

"Then you should have no problem in defeating her," Thiazzi uttered.

"Of course I won't," smiled San running forwards drawing her sword. Kaya considered warning her friend, but decided against it.

San's sword cut through the air, but not the Power card, who caught the blade in between her small hands and sent San flying towards a tree. Kaya watched in amusement, but was taken aback when she saw her friend kick the tree with the souls of her feet, allowing her to land gracefully. "You didn't say you could do that," said a surprised Kaya.

"Honestly; I didn't know I could do that," replied San, who looked just as bewildered as Kaya.

"I was going to try and stop you, but I didn't want to waste my breath." Kaya sighed, "I kind of guessed that the Power card would be, well, powerful." The statement made the pink girl giggle childishly. "But it's not always the strongest person who wins a battle," Kaya continued, folding her arms, "sometimes it's the smartest."

"Then I guess that counts you out," joked San, sniggering.

Kaya scowled, "Enough kidding around. Just attack her again, and this time, I'll handle things."

"You'd better," San muttered, "There is no way I'd let a little girl make me look stupid twice."

"Really? I thought I did that all the time?" Kaya giggled. Then a cry from Syaoran reminded the two girls who they were dealing with.

San ran at the Power card, swinging her blade. The pink girl reached up to grab the blade, when she suddenly jerked as Kaya's dagger embedded itself in her back. San's blade cut through the girl and she instantly returned to her card form and flew back to Sakura.

"That didn't take much," Kaya bragged, much to Cargo's irritation. They were supposed to be suffering not enjoying themselves.

"Enough playing around," he yelled.

"I never play…" Kaya began, but trailed off placing a hand on her forehead.

"Are you alright," asked San, glancing at Thiazzi, but was surprised to see that neither his black orb nor his white emerald was glowing.

"Yeah, I just thought I felt…" She paused, and then shook her head, "It was my imagination," she lied.

"Have the Twin card send them to the spirit world," barked Cargo at Sakura.

"But that card's virtually unstoppable," Sakura protested.

"Why do you thing he wants you to use it," Thiazzi sniggered.

With a sad sigh, Sakura summoned the Twin card.

"Is there some rule that states that all the Sakura cards have to look weak," San asked staring at what the Twin card had morphed into. It looked almost like identical twins with yellow skin, although their gender was difficult to determine. The only difference was that instead of arms, they had what seemed to resemble silk scarves. "I take it they, well, create a twin for everything."

"You are corrected," stated Cargo, "But what I'm interested in is their ability that makes them immune to most attacks." To harm them you had to hit both of them in the same way at the same time.

This power was soon demonstrated, when the princesses found themselves incapable of inflicting any pain on the yellow twins. Unfortunately, this did not apply the other way around. The beating eventually became so painful Kaya opted to ignore her rule about not begging to anyone. "Please, call them off!"

"Do as she says," ordered Cargo. With a look of relief Sakura returned the Twin card to its original form. "And now it's time to finish you with the Maze card."

"Oh you can't be serious," muttered Syaoran.

"The Maze card?" repeated San.

"Yes, a virtually impossible maze, that you will both be trapped in until you starve," laughed Cargo.

"But you can't expect me to…" Sakura started.

"Either you obey or I kill them myself. And believe me when I say that starving will seem like a day at the beach compared to what I'd do to them. So really you'd be doing them a favour," said Cargo, his voice full of venom.

"Oh alright," said Sakura weakly. She released the Maze card, which appeared as a ball of shining light and engulfed San and Kaya.

"Cargo, if I ever get out of this, I swear to God I will cut out your heart and ram it down your throat," San yelled just before disappearing in the ball of light.

"Good luck with that" chuckled Cargo sarcastically. "Anyway, I think the girl should die next."

"What?" Syaoran and Sakura yelled together.

"But I did everything you said," Sakura protested.

"You have served us well but you have out lived your usefulness," hissed Thiazzi.

"Hold on a moment," said Sakura, pulling another Sakura card from her pocket. "This is the Erase card. It will make anything I want disappear, and that includes humans. So do you think you can kill me faster than I can call out its name?"

"You will die without saying a word, or your friend will die," threatened Cargo.

"They will kill me anyway," yelled Syaoran at Sakura, "What difference does it make?"

"The difference is she'd have to watch you perish," Cargo pointed out.

"And I couldn't bear that," yelled Sakura, her eyes watering.

"But if I'll die anyway, why not?" Syaoran asked wincing as Cargo gripped his hair tighter.

"It's because I…"

"Be quiet!" roared Cargo. "Now put down the card or your staff, I don't care which, or I will snap his neck!"

"Please don't Sakura," Syaoran whispered, "I couldn't take watching you die."

Sakura didn't move, torn between what to do.

"You have until I count down from five to put your staff on the ground or I will kill your friend," Cargo sneered, "Five, four, three, two, one…" Sakura closed her eyes as the tears trickled down her cheek.

'There must be something I can do,' Syaoran thought frantically.

"Zero!" Cargo raised his sword and prepared to cut through Syaoran's neck when a female voice yelled...

"It's too late Cargo!"

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4: A Victory

Princess Mononoke and Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter 4: A Victory

Cargo rapidly turned his head to see who had spoken. To his shock, but most of all horror, he saw Kaya throwing her sword right at him. Only his immediate reaction saved him from having the sword rip through his spine. It would have been a rather triumphant and humiliating escape, triumphant for him and humiliating for Kaya, if the blade had instead killed Syaoran. Thankfully for the boy, Cargo, in his frantic state, held onto his hair for a moment too long; which resulted in Syaoran being thrown in the opposite direction to Cargo.

The green haired assassin stumbled to one side, while his father stared at Kaya in astonishment. The young princess cursed under her breath. She then tensed, there was nobody speaking, but it felt as if someone was asking her why she yelled to Cargo, giving him a chance to survive. 'Who are you,' she thought.

"How did you escape the maze," roared Thiazzi.

Shrugging, Kaya replied, "To be honest, your guess is as good as mine," She said matter-of-factly, "I just somehow knew which route to take." 'As if someone was telling me but I could only just hear them.' She added inside her head.

"But how did you move so quickly," yelled Cargo.

"I didn't need to," Kaya smiled, "I wasn't too deep in the maze to start with, and since I knew the way, there was no problem." Cargo was about to advance on her, when something else caught his attention.

"Hey, Cargo," Syaoran called. Cargo turned and glared at them. Sakura's staff had transformed into a sword, and Syaoran's sword had also materialised in his hand.

"Do the little kids want to play," taunted Cargo. "Now it's time to finish you."

"Cargo, stop," yelled his father, but Cargo was deaf to even his instructions. He darted forwards towards the female cardcaptor. Sakura stepped forwards and brought her sword up to meet Cargo's. He had been expecting the twelve year old to be knocked back by the force of his blow. That's what he thought would happen. Instead, the moment the two blades met, his cracked and broke in half. He was so stunned, he barely managed to jerk backwards in time to avoid Sakura's blade.

"How did…" He gasped, staring at his broken sword.

"The Sword card can cut through anything," Syaoran explained with a grin, while pulling out an element card, "God of wind, come to my aid." A strong gust of wind erupted from the card, sending Cargo crashing against a tree. The force would have shattered his spine had it not been for his armour cushioning the impact.

"You shouldn't have done that," sneered Thiazzi raising his left hand, planning to send a fire ball at the male cardcaptor.

"Wanna bet," smiled Kaya. Thiazzi threw her a confused look.

"Father, lookout behind you," cried Cargo. Thiazzi turned one hundred and eighty degrees and saw San, who in his overconfidence he had forgotten about, moments away from slicing through him. He managed to move back in time to avoid being killed, however, he did not remember to lower his arm, allowing San's blade to cut neatly through his wrist. The sorcerer fell to his knees in pain, dropping his staff in the process, yelling words so vile that I will not repeat them.

Cargo staggered to his feet. Even he wasn't fancying his chances in this situation. Two of his enemies had magical powers, and the other two were some of the finest swordsmen he'd ever faced. To add to that he had dropped what remained of his sword when he was thrown through the air, and was still in a great deal of pain after his crash. "Get us out of here Father," he yelled.

"I cannot use m… my magic like this," Thiazzi gasped, clutching his stump.

"Must I do everything myself," Cargo scowled.

"You're done Cargo," Kaya yelled, as she let an arrow fly towards him. Unfortunately he caught it with ease, and then ran over to his father. The green haired assassin grabbed the emerald around Thiazzi neck and immediately black mist began to form around them. Just as he disappeared from sight Cargo threw San and Kaya one last glare.

"I will still kill you. I will kill you all." Kaya shot another arrow at him, but the mist had already consumed the two men and the arrow passed straight through.

"Shit," San swore, when the mist faded to reveal that Thiazzi and Cargo were gone.

"Hey, where are you going," Kaya yelled, when she saw Syaoran and Sakura quietly trying to slip out of sight.

"Away from you," said Syaoran, turning to face them.

"What?" Kaya cried in disbelief.

"You have nothing to fear from us," said San, "We can help you."

"And how do we know you're not just after the Sakura cards?" yelled Sakura.

"We're not interested in power, our goal is to bring peace," said San, hoping to calm them, but she was in for a disappointment.

"Forgive us for not believing you," said Syaoran with a frown.

Sakura nodded in agreement and then yelled, "Time card, release and dispel." Then, in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"What the… where'd they go?" San said in astonishment.

"She said time card, right?" Kaya began, and San nodded. "I guess she must have stopped time and run off."

"Then how do we find them?"

"They went," Kaya paused, closing her eyes and letting her sixth sense take over her body, "that way." She finished, pointing.

"Are you sure?" San questioned.

"No," replied Kaya with a soft giggle, and then started to run in the direction she'd pointed, pausing momentarily to retrieve her sword.

"Now where are _you_ going?" asked San with a scowl.

Kaya skidded to a halt and turned back to San. "To find the cardcaptors, it's not safe out there with Cargo around. Tell Ashitaka I'll be back by sunset tomorrow."

"And what should I say if Cargo finds you?" San asked, not liking the danger Kaya was putting herself in one bit.

"Tell him I'd like to be cremated," the Emishi princess replied, and ran off before her friend could respond.

San watched Kaya leave, mouth hanging open at her last joke. "I don't believe her sometimes," She muttered.

The princess of the forest was about to follow her friend when something else caught her attention. "San!" She looked back and her eyes lit up with joy when she saw Ashitaka riding his elk, her wolf brothers by his side. She felt relief wash over her upon seeing he was unharmed.

Ashitaka dismounted Yakul and was about to ask where his sister was, but didn't get the chance. A moment after his feet hit the ground San threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Unbeknown to both of them, someone other than the animals was watching. A young man, invisible to everyone but himself, stood a short distance away. He gave a small sigh as he gentle push his blue hair out of his face, revealing his missing right eye.

Cress still couldn't be sure what had happened to him when he died. Instead of passing to the spirit world, he had remained trapped in the forest, unable to touch or communicate with anything or anyone. Eventually he had concluded that this was his punishment, forced to watch the horrific chain of events he had set in motion, powerless to intervene. Even his wounds had not healed.

Some good had come of this, however. Thanks to Kaya's sixth sense it seemed she had the ability to pick up what he was telling her, even if she couldn't actually hear him properly. It had of course been Cress she had been sensing, and it was only thanks to him that she and San had made it out of the maze in time to save Sakura and Syaoran.

Giving one last glance at the two lovers, Cress began to follow Kaya, hoping he could find some other way of helping out.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting over the forest as Syaoran finished gathering sticks and stones to make a "camp" fire. Sakura was sitting with her back against a tree and was grateful when Syaoran started the fire with one of his element cards. The coldness of the night was slowly creeping into the forest, which wasn't very pleasant when you were wearing a skirt.

"You know," Sakura began, "If you removed the people who brought us here, this wouldn't be such a bad place to be. It's so peaceful." She blushed as she couldn't help but notice how magnificent Syaoran looked when his face was illuminated by the orange glow of the fire.

"Yeah," agreed Syaoran, "I bet you wish your boyfriend was here to protect you."

Sakura blinked. "Boyfriend?" she repeated.

"You know, Yukito," said Syaoran. Unfortunately Sakura failed to notice the slight jealous tone in Syaoran's voice

"Yukito?" Sakura laughed, "You can't be serious. That was just a stupid crush I had. And that was over a year ago." Then slightly more seriously she added, "Anyway, I've got my eye on someone else now, and this time I know I'm in love with him."

"Really, who?" asked Syaoran sitting down next to her.

Sakura smirked at him. "Why should I tell you who I love, when you won't tell me who you love?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh come on. I won't tell anyone, I swear," Syaoran promised.

The female cardcaptor stuck her tongue out at him and turned away, "No, I not telling," she said childishly.

Syaoran mimicked her actions, "Fine then I not telling either." There was a pause, before both started laughing.

A silence followed until Sakura cleared her throat, "Syaoran."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever get back home?"

"What?" he said, taken aback by the question.

"You said yourself, we might be in a different time," said Sakura tears welling up in her eyes, "How are we supposed to get back?" She blushed as Syaoran put his arms around her.

"Sakura please don't cry," Said Syaoran soothingly, "I don't know how, but I promise everything will be alright. I'll make sure of it."

"Really?" said Sakura, blinking away her tears. Syaoran nodded, and then it was his turn to blush as he felt Sakura slip her arms around him and gently rest her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Syaoran," she whispered. And they soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Night had fallen as Cargo glared at his father, who looked back calmly. "We don't need any help," yelled the green haired assassin, "I can handle this."

"So you say," replied Thiazzi without raising his voice, "but this was not part of the plan. If everything had gone smoothly, the prince and the princesses, along with those cardcaptors, would be dead by now."

"How was I supposed to know that girl could escape that maze without magic," Cargo spat.

"Your recklessness nearly got us both killed," said Thiazzi, glancing down at his hand which had now been restored.

"You're forgetting Father that this is my game and I decide how it ends," Cargo replied, "I still have even better ideas to make them suffer."

"I don't care what you have planned for them, I order you to send for help!"

"I will not be ordered to go crawling to my brother for assistance," yelled Cargo reaching for his sword.

The black orb on Thiazzi staff glowed brightly. "Is that so," his father replied and watched as Cargo fell on his knees clutching his head. Small birds flew from their nests as Cargo's screams echoed around the nearby parts of the forest.

"Please, please stop it! I give, I give," Cargo cried while agonising pain shot through his head. Thiazzi watch his son begging for mercy without as much as a hint of compassion in his eyes.

"You were always stupid, never could be trusted with a task that didn't involve killing everyone you saw," said Thiazzi coldly. "You were weak until I gave you your powers and put you through that special training." Then he finally released Cargo from pain.

"Yeah, I remember," hissed Cargo, "You locked me in a cave until I went mad. Although that was paradise compared to what you made me do next."

Thiazzi shrugged, "I needed to be sure that my training had worked." Ignoring the glare his son threw him, Thiazzi used his magic to summon a purple inhuman like creature. It listened to the message it was to send, and then the wind carried the creature away to find Cargo's brother.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Young Love

Princess Mononoke and Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter 5: Young Love

The sun rose over the forest as Sakura's eyes slowly opened. It took her a moment to remember where she was and a moment longer to realise she was being held. She turned her head to see Syaoran, who, until that point, had been watching her sleeping form. He blushed as Sakura discovered this, but did not look away. The auburn haired girl met his gaze and for a few moments they just remained like that, Syaoran's amber eyes looking into Sakura's emerald green ones. 'God those eyes are beautiful,' Syaoran thought.

Neither could be sure which of them moved first, maybe it was in unison. Slowly they leaned towards each other, Sakura lips slightly parted. Their faces were so close. The peaceful forest would have made the perfect setting for a first kiss. It would have been magical, but then…

"Hey there" a female voice cut through the silence. Syaoran and Sakura rapidly broke apart and scrambled to their feet; blushing an even deeper shade of red. They both failed to notice the sheet that fell away from them as they stood up.

They look over to where the voice had come from, and saw Kaya a short distance away, her purple cape notably absent. A flicker of annoyance went across her when she realised what she'd interrupted. 'That would have been so cute,' she thought, as her usual calm expression returned. "Perhaps this time you could let me explain before you run off," she called to the children.

"Why should we?" Syaoran asked taking a step forwards, while his sword materialised in his hand. Kaya noticed that he moved so he stood between herself and Sakura in a kind of protective fashion.

She returned Syaoran's hostility with a smile. "You really need to ask?" She replied while readjusting her hat, "Based on your outfits and what Cargo has said before, I think you two aren't even in your own time right now. So you could use all the help you can get."

Syaoran hesitated, considering Kaya's words. "Even if we needed help, why should we trust you after you tried to kill me?" he yelled.

Raising her eyebrows, Kaya replied, "You have my apologies, but…"

"Apologies!" Syaoran cut in angrily, "That's no help if I had a sword through my back. What idiot thinks they can just apologise to someone for almost killing them."

Kaya waited for Syaoran to finish his small rant before continuing. "But since it was between that and allowing Cargo to cut your head off, I think I made the correct decision."

"Wasn't there some other option," said Sakura, speaking for the first time.

"Believe me, if there was I would have taken it," replied Kaya, and took a step forward.

"Stay back," Syaoran shouted, raising his sword in front of him. Kaya stopped for a moment then took another step. "God of thunder," Syaoran began.

"Syaoran don't," Sakura yelled, desperately trying to avoid any unnecessary violence, but to no avail.

"Come to my aid," Syaoran finished as lightning shot from his sword. But to his and Sakura's astonishment, Kaya calmly stepped to one side and watched unflinching as the lightning soared passed her.

"Would you really kill me?" Kaya asked. Syaoran's irritation amidst his anger began to show. He was unable to comprehend how Kaya could receive his actions with such calmness.

"I was just returning the favour from earlier," Syaoran shouted sarcastically, but again was disappointed to see Kaya return his insult with a smile.

"Believe what you want to believe," she replied, "but I should point out, if I wanted to kill you, you'd both be dead by now."

"What do you mean?" inquired Syaoran.

"I didn't just arrive," explain Kaya, "Thanks to my sixth sense, it didn't take me long to find you. Based on the condition of your fire when I got here, I'd estimate you'd only just fallen asleep."

"So you've been here all night," said Sakura, noting that Kaya was showing no signs that suggested lack of sleep.

Kaya nodded in response. "Yeah. I considered waking you immediately, but you two looked adorable in each other's arms," giggled the princess with a wink, causing Sakura and Syaoran to once again blush a deep shade of red.

"H…how do we know you're telling the truth," Syaoran stuttered, desperate to change the subject. "You easily could have just…"

"The proof is by your feet," interrupted Kaya, pointing to the purple sheet. "You looked a little cold, so I added more wood to the fire, and used my cape to cover you."

"You did?" said Syaoran, looking over at the fire and sure enough it was still alight.

"Well I'm convinced," smiled Sakura, starting to feel more at ease. "She can't be any worse than that green haired man."

Syaoran frowned, "I still don't think we should trust her and…" he paused trying to think of a good insult, and when he couldn't, simply said, "and her stupid hat."

"What!?" snapped Kaya, showing anger for the first time. "You can make fun of me all you wish, but don't you dare insult my hat!"

Syaoran stared at her in bewilderment. He'd been trying to annoy her all along, but certainly hadn't expected that joke to have that effect. Kaya shook her head and calmed herself, "Er, sorry," she said quickly, knowing that yelling at them wasn't the best way to get them to trust her. "It's just very special to me." Syaoran continued to glare at her, still unsure of what to do. 'Time for a change in tactic,' thought Kaya. "How about I give you some food, I make the best ramen around."

Sakura blushed and placed a hand on her stomach. "I am pretty hungry," she admitted.

Syaoran would have argued, but the mention of ramen made him realise just how hungry he was. "Alright," he sighed, looking at Kaya in defeat, "I'll come with you princess, but only because I'm starving."

"Just call me Kaya," she replied, "Now follow me, my friend's den isn't too far from here."

* * *

With his father glaring at him, Cargo continued to pace up and down. "I'm not waiting around for my brother."

"If you want my help, then you have to" sneered Thiazzi.

"But it'll take days for us to just get his reply and months to gather all our men," Cargo ranted.

"You forget Cargo," spat Thiazzi, "You need my magic for your plan to succeed. So without me you have nothing and without your brother you don't have me."

"And that is the only reason my brother continues to breath," Cargo yelled. "But you're wrong. I don't need you. The black orb maybe on your staff and the light emerald around your neck, but there is a third magic item and I know where you've hidden it."

Thiazzi eyes widened, "You can't possibly…"

"You can hide nothing from me," Cargo smiled evilly, "So either you help, or I shall execute my plan by myself."

Still glaring at his son, Thiazzi said, "Well, if you put it that way then I have little choice."

* * *

Kaya and Sakura walked into the clearing where the den was located, followed closely by Syaoran. He was moving in a slower, more cautious fashion.

It was at this point that Kaya's unease finally began to show. Despite her earlier implying that she could keep the cardcaptors safe, there was the possibility that Oro and Oko wouldn't be too pleased with her guests. 'Well, time to find out,' she thought, and whistled.

The horror appeared quite noticeably on Syaoran and Sakura's faces when the wolves came out of the cave, which quickly changed to disbelief when Oro said, "Princess, why do you bring other humans here when we have ordered you not to?"

"Kaya!" she said frowning, "For the last time my name is Kaya!"

"Sorry, but did that wolf just talk," asked Sakura in bewilderment.

"Yeah," replied Kaya, trying to keep her cool, knowing that if she showed how nervous she really was Sakura and Syaoran would almost certainly flee like last time. "Many animals in this land have the ability to talk. They're gods you see."

"Didn't you think to warn us that we'd be staying with wolves," said Syaoran, eying the gods suspiciously.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you," said Kaya, trying to assure herself as well as Syaoran.

"Why don't you let us be the judge of…" Oko began but a voice cut him off.

"It's alright," San called, coming out of the den. "We can trust them." The reason San had taken so long to make her presence known to Kaya and the cardcaptors was because she first wanted to be sure that her friend had brought Sakura and Syaoran to the den willingly. Although they were only children, she had no real idea what magic they might be capable of.

"Are you sure sister?" asked Oko. He had guessed these were the humans San had told him about when he, his brother and Ashitaka had found her the previous day, but still had not expected her to allow them to remain so close to their home.

San nodded, and then added, "Although I would rather they didn't sleep in my den."

Kaya shrugged, "Then they can stay in my shelter and I'll stay in the…" but then she was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey Kaya," yelled a voice she knew well, however, it appeared to carry more anger than usual.

"Oh, hey bro," she said uneasily, as she looked over her shoulder to see Ashitaka dismounting Yakul and immediately running over to her, he seemed not to notice the cardcaptors.

"Perhaps you could explain what you were thinking yesterday," he said angrily, glaring at her.

Now it was Kaya's turn to feel her anger rise. "What do you mean 'what was I thinking'? They have what Cargo is after; I had to make sure they were safe!"

Ashitaka shook his head, clearly still furious. "No not that. I was referring to you trying to take on Cargo by yourself."

"Oh," said Kaya, throwing San an irritated glance. "She told you that?"

Her brother nodded. "We don't have secrets," he said placing his hands on Kaya's shoulders. "Now promise me you won't do that again."

"But brother," she began gingerly with perfectly practiced puppy dog eyes, only to have Ashitaka interrupt again.

"Kaya!" he said sternly.

"Alright," she sighed, "I will not take on Cargo without you or San, I give you my word."

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran were lying next to each other in Kaya's shelter after a somewhat humorous evening. Kaya had given them the tasty ramen she had promised, which even Syaoran had to admit was good. Then, after they had made plans to go to Iron Town the following day, Kaya and San had decided to have a drinking contest. There had been no clear winner but both did succeed in getting very drunk, much to Ashitaka's irritation.

Sakura was just drifting off to sleep when Syaoran suddenly whispered her name.

"Huh, yeah," she said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Er, yeah," she replied, wondering what Syaoran could suddenly want to ask her now.

"Yesterday, when that man was threatening me," Syaoran began, "You tried to tell me something but he stopped you."

"Uh huh," said Sakura nervously.

"Was it that… that you liked me," Syaoran asked.

Sakura closed her eyes and answered honestly, "No." It was a shame she closed her eyes because that meant she didn't see the look of disappointment appear on Syaoran's face.

"Oh… Well then…"

"I don't like you Syaoran, I love you," Sakura finished still with her eyes closed and waited for Syaoran to laugh. But instead she felt his arms slip around her and he pulled her closer. Sakura opened her eyes and looked into Syaoran's, which were filled with warmth and reassurance.

"I love you too, my cherry blossom," Syaoran whispered. Sakura gasped but before she could say anything, Syaoran captured her lips in a sweet and gentle kiss, something he'd been wanting to do for quite a while. Sakura felt herself melt against Syaoran, and putting her arms around him she deepened the kiss.

Neither noticed the soft giggle that emanated from just outside the wooden shelter. The sobering up princess sat with her back against a tree, listening to everything that was going on. 'Young love,' she thought, 'it's beautiful, and I bet this will get the story a few reviews.'

Cress's spirit stood next to her, but of course she didn't see him. His face wore a smile, something it hadn't done since the day his wife died. "Perhaps being stuck here does have its upsides."

To Be Continued…


End file.
